


Oh devil (I'm glad that you came)

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fluff, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealousy, Lifeguards, M/M, Post-Break Up, Swimming Pools, author can't write angst, but they get together, erik is bad at emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: "Charles would totally drown himself to get the attention of his ex-boyfriend," said no one ever.





	Oh devil (I'm glad that you came)

Erik didn’t really care for his uniform. It was a terribly baggy set, a white shirt and red shorts, and while he was told that he did have a fit body, these clothes seemed determined to hide that. It probably didn’t help that Erik tucked his shirt in, but he was feeling particularly frustrated that day, and didn’t really care to impress anyone. It was a lifeguard’s uniform, anyway, what was the point of even wearing clothes, Erik thought bitterly. You were expected to sit around under an umbrella and wait for people to drown. What kind of job was that?

Erik Lehnsherr had not taken to post-breakup life well, to be honest. He’d managed to spend his days volunteering as a lifeguard at the public pool (a terrible idea, he was coming to realize) but hadn’t really done anything else other than that. These days Erik was feeling particularly rebellious, which was not uncommon, but his life had slowed to a snails’ pace, so he didn’t have anything to even act out against. He was constantly, constantly, restless.

As cruel fate often dictates, the universe chose that moment for Charles Xavier to show up to the pool, out of all the public pools in the city (and his own damn private pool, may it be added) complete with his constantly-growing set of friends. Erik did a double take, gripping the armrests of his chair as his eyes widened. His last memory of Charles had been one more of their annoying, constant little arguments, just like so many others. That is, until Erik had said, ‘You know what, Charles? Forget it,’ and walked out of the house even as Charles had desperately ran after him. That was a month ago, and Erik had fastidiously ignored all forms of contact from Charles, until now at least. It had been easy to switch his phone off and forget about all the messages he’d been left, but seeing Charles in person was a different thing entirely.

Charles looked _good_. His sunglasses were perched on his nose and went distractingly well with his smirk, like he knew he was the center of attention. His friends flanked his sides and seemed to complement him in some weird way, the high-waisted denim shorts and warm yellow bathing suits all blatantly screaming ‘summer visuals’.

Erik inhaled deeply, the smell of chlorine and sunshine filling his lungs. He wouldn’t allow something like this to affect him. He was on the job, dammit, that was reason enough to pay no heed to his beautiful ex-boyfriend who had shown up in black swimwear and a loose, cotton shirt, that just _had_ to have been left unbuttoned.

Charles laid down on the chairs next to one of his friends, bending over to reach for the sunscreen and liberally spreading it over his legs and - oh god, did the sun just get hotter? Erik looked away on the pretext of drinking some water, training his eyes on the tiles of the pool instead.

After around fifteen minutes of fidgeting around, Erik soon decided that the best way to avoid Charles was to simply avoid looking at him and stare hard at literally anything else in the vicinity. The plan was going quite splendidly until a voice broke out: ‘oh my god, he’s drowning!’.

Erik was a blessedly foolish man at some times, and him staring at Charles’ unmoving body face down in the water definitely lent itself to one of those moments. He was jolted into action, however, when Hank swore loudly from his place near the changing rooms, and Erik finally ran to the pool, diving inside it and grabbing onto Charles with his arms circling around the other man’s waist.

Dragging Charles to the edge of the pool and hoisting him over was a bit of a task, and he shoved people out of the way as he climbed out of the pool to check on the unconscious body.

Charles was unresponsive, so Erik cast a furtive look at the people around them, and leant down to blow air into his lungs. As soon as their lips touched, Erik registered a hand curling into his damp hair and tugging him closer, and when he instinctively struggled against the sudden force, he felt Charles’ tongue licking playfully into his mouth.

Erik lurched back then, gasping, and looked down. Charles was gazing up at him, wet hair either plastered to his face or surrounding his head in a halo. He had an insufferable smirk on his face, and when their eyes met, he slowly dragged his tongue over his lower lip, finishing it off with gently sinking his teeth into his lip. “Hello, Erik.” he purred.

At this, the crowd almost immediately dispersed, Raven making a disgruntled noise and Alex asking, ‘damn, why can’t I have someone who’d drown for me’? leaving the two of them alone, staring at each other.

Erik was sure that the silence between them was awkward, although Charles would have begged to differ, he just sat up, with a bright smile on his face now that his mission of getting Erik’s attention (and stealing a kiss as well, what a winner) had been achieved. The lifeguard sat there quietly, looking around, wondering what to do next.

“How- how have you been doing,” he settled for, the words coming out lamely.

“Fine, thanks,” Charles hummed. “So you work here?,” he proceeded to ask, as though he didn’t know everything about Erik at that point through meticulous stalking with the help of all his friends.

After a few painful minutes of small talk, Charles got on to all fours, sliding back to sit on his calves in a way that made Erik shift uncomfortably where he was sitting. He’d forgotten about how unconsciously sensual Charles was, and his absurd level of flexibility never really helped.

“So,” Charles said conversationally, “I’ve been keeping tabs on you enough to know that your shift’s almost over, and aren’t we lucky that you didn’t let me drown? So how about we ditch this place and you take me. Out, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> FIRSTLY this entire fic (and title) was inspired by the MV of Oh Devil by Electric Guest, please listen to it it is such a banger
> 
> SECONDLY I'm new to the fandom so go easy on me
> 
> Kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated!


End file.
